A New and Exciting Life Discontinued
by rosiea184
Summary: An ordinary girl discovers a fountain that gave her extraordinary powers. But these powers started her quest of controlling them, meeting many friends in many dimensions, and finding out a past of someone mysterious that no one will talk about...
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

A woman who looked like she was 19, with brown hair with blond highlights, the front blond all in a pony tail. Bright blue eyes, dark red lips, white fangs, pink cat ears and tail, ideal perfect body, was surrounded with dead bodies, a war zone. In front of her, was a man in a black cloak with a round, silver crystal floating in his hand. They were alone, her friends were frozen in time until she can meet them again, and her other friends were fighting in the war too. The evil man laughs, as the crystal cracks until it breaks into pieces. They disappear as the women's eyes turn a dull blue as all her power leaves her. Unlike all the time she was 'killed', this time she won't be coming back to life. She closes her eyes and fall over dead, her soul leaving her body and dimension to a female infant's body….

A 16-year-old girl with long brown hair with blond highlights and blue eyes wakes up 11:00 am Saturday mourning. She streaches and yawns before getting ready to visit her friend Leena in the hospital. As she got ready she thought, _"What a strange dream."_


	2. Chapter 1: The New Powers

**Chapter 1 The New Powers**

Alex enters the hospital and goes to the front desk. "Nurse what room is Leena staying in?"

"She is staying in room 317."

"Okay thank you." So Alex went to room 317. _"I wonder how she is doing? I hope she gets better,_" she thought.

When she left the elevator she heard something suspicious. The sound led to an empty room where there was a dark tunnel. _"Where does this tunnel led?"_ she thought. She went through the tunnel until she saw a fountain. She walked up to the fountain and looked in the crystal, blue water. "Hello Alex."

"Huh? Who are you?" Alex said as she turned around. She saw a 16-year-old girl with long silver hair, pure white skin and big blue eyes without pupils, "Welcome to the fountain of wishes." She said. "Who are you?" Alex asked again. "My name is Anetia (an-eat-tea-a) and I have been waiting for you."

"Oh wow. You have been waiting for me? But why?"

"To grant all your wishes. Just swim all the way to the bottom of the fountain and they will all be granted." _"Should I trust her? What is there to lose I could always swim back up if I run out of breath,"_ Alex thought. Alex then deiced to jump in the fountain.

While she was swimming, she found that she could breathe and didn't fell wet. When she made it to the bottom there was a treasure chest. She opened it and inside there was a purple key with a gold heat on top with a purple orb in the middle, a duel monsters card called princess of dragons (made up), a thin, pink flute with a heart at the end, and many other things (Some will be mentioned later). She took the items and swam back up. When she got out she was not wet at all. She felt different though. She looked around and found Anetia was not there. She had an itch on her head and felt something there and when she looks at her reflection she had pink cat ears on her head. "Oh my God. Where did these come from?" She says, feeling the cat ears on her head. She then remember that she had to go and visit Leena so she pulled out a hat from the items in the bag and put it on. When she left she saw that the tunnel disappeared. Then she hurried to Leena's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, there is the first chapter. I know, there is no anime in it. But, there will be in the second chapter. I know it says it's combined, but it will be in different chapters. I'm starting out with YYH. Then we'll go into Inuyasha's world. And so on. You'll see how it will work if you are pacient and read on. Also, I know it isn't like other stories that is right away with mixing the animes. Well, honestly, deal with it.

Ps. Please don't wrongly report me. I don't want that problem and have my story deleted again. That just pisses me off and you'll never get to read my stories here and just post this in Quizilla.


	3. Chapter 2: Two Days with Powers

**Chapter 2, Two days with powers**

The next day, Alex deiced to invite her friend over. She grabs her phone and calls Kathren. "Hey you want to come over?"

"Sure!" Kathren answers before they hang up the phone. Then not too long after Alex hangs up, the door bell rings.

"Come in!" Yells Alex. Kathren comes inside and to where Alex is. "Hey Alex."

"Hi Kathren. What do you want to do?"

"Let's play badminton."

"Okay." While playing badminton, Alex seemed a little distracted and kept losing. "Hey Alex, What's up? You usually win at this game, not that I'm complaining."

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Well… can you kept a secret?"

"Sure."

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yes!"

"Okay." Then Alex took off her hat and her cat ears appeared. "Well?"

"Cool, freaky but cool. Where did you get them?" Alex then told the whole story of what happened.

The next day Alex went to school. In homeroom there were four new students. One was really ugly and had orange hair, Elvis style, one had black hair and looked like he used 16 bottles of hair gel, one had long red hair and green eyes and the last one was a little short with spiked black hair with a white star in the middle. The hair seems to go against the laws of gravity. They were all boys.

At lunch, Alex, Kathren, Tamara, and a few other girls were sitting at a lunch table with four empty seats. All of the other tables were full. Tamara asks, "What do think of the new boys?"

"I think there ok," answered Alex. The four boys then came and the one with lots of hair gel asked, "May we sit here?"

"Sure," said Kathren. Ugly said to Alex, "Hi I'm the great Kasuma Kuwabara! You're cute. Will you go out me?"

"Not until Hell freezes over." She answered. "So what are the rest of you guys names?" Gel says, "I'm Yusuke," He points at the red head, "that's Shuichi," He then points at shorty, "and that's Hiei."

"Cool," said Kathren.

Later that day, Kathren was at Alex's house spending the night. "Hey Kathren!" says Alex excitably.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of the new boys?"

"Well I think Shuichi is cute but that Kuwabara is ugly and stupid. I mean he can't answer a simple math problem."

"Heh, Yeah."

"What about you?"

"I think they're nice but Hiei is very quiet. Is he Goth or something?"

"I don't know but why don't we spy on them for a while to see what they are like."

"Yeah that will be fun! And I know a way we will never be spotted."


	4. Chapter 3: Team Urameshi

Thought: _"words here"  
_Telepathy: _"words here"  
_Speech: "words here"

**Chapter 3 Team Urameshi**

For three days they spied on the new boys. _"Why do they look so familiar?"_ Alex kept thinking. It was now Friday, lunch time. "Man how long are we going to be here?" asked Yusuke. "Until we find the new and strange energy, Detective," said Hiei "And how long will that be," asked Kuwabara. "Hn." Hiei hears a rustle in the bushes unknowing Alex and Kathren are hiding there. _"Hiei there is someone in the bushes,"_ Shuichi said telepathically. _"Hn, I know Fox."_ Hiei then turns to the bushes. The girls see this. "I think they heard us Alex," whispers Kathren. "Well at least Shuichi and Hiei did," Alex whispers back. "He is coming over do something!"

"I am! I am!" with that Alex grabs Kathren and they both turn invisible. At the same time the boys sense the small energy level change. "He's here," whispers Shuichi. "Where?" says Kuwabara loudly. "Shut up Baka," said Hiei. "Lets leave," whispers Kathren. Then Alex snaps her fingers and teleports them inside the school's girl's bathroom.

That Saturday Alex was reading fan fictions on the Internet. Her parents were gone for the weekend so she was home alone. While waiting for her computer to load, she heard the doorbell ring. _"I wonder who it is?" _she thought. She put on her hat, to cover up her cat ears, and went to answer the door. She opened the door and the 4 new boys were at her doorstep. "Hi guys. What are you guys doing here for?" asked Alex. "We were wondering if you would like to take a walk with us?" asked Shuichi. _"I wonder why? Oh well if there is any trouble I'll just use my powers to get out of the mess,"_ thought Alex. "Sure thing guys hold on for a second," said Alex. She grabbed her jacket and keys, locked the door and went with the guys.

They then started walking down the street towards the nearby woods. After a while, Alex asked, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere," answered Yusuke. "It better not be somewhere bad!" yells Alex. "It's not. Don't worry."_ "Maybe we are going to Koenma's… Wait, where did that thought come from?" _thought Alex, confused. While walking in the woods a portal appeared. When they walked through the portal they appeared in front a big castle. They went through the big doors, walked down a big hallway, and went through another pair of big doors. On the other side, she saw a desk and a toddler on a big chair.

The toddler says, "I am Koenma-" "-Ruler of Spirit world, yada yada yada. Just tell what I am doing here," said Alex.

"How did u know that?"

"I don't know. I just said it" _"Yeah why did I say that?"_

"Well then. As you already know you have strange and new powers. I would like it if you join my spirit detectives, Team Urameshi."_ "She might make a good addition to the team and I can learn about her powers as well" _Alex heard Koenma think.

"What was that last part?" asked Alex, thinking Koenma said what he thought out loud. "I would like it if you join my spirit detectives, Team Urameshi?"

"Never mind. What is it for me?"

"Well an easier way to control your powers."

"Okay fine."

"We're having a hot chick join our team? Cool!" said Kuwabara. "Whatever," said Alex. "I'll have someone show you your room while you stay here." He shouts in the intercom on his desk. "I need someone to show the new team member's room."


	5. Chapter 4: The Snake Dragon Gang

Chapter 4 The SnakeDragon Gang 

A female voice comes out of the intercom. "I'll be on my way Koenma sir!" A

teenage girl with blue hair and pink eyes wearing a pink kimono comes into the office. She walks over to Alex and says, "Hi I'm Botan. What is your name?"

"I'm Alex," said Alex. "Hi Alex! Let me show you your room," Botan said with an overly happy voice. Alex followed Botan through many hallways until they came to a hallway full of doors. "Here are you room." Botan says pointing to a door. "Hey are you really the grim reaper?" Alex asks. "Yes. On your right of your room is Hiei's room, don't go in there, on your left, Kurama's, across is Yusuke's, and next to his is Kuwabara's."

"Thanks you." Alex went in her room (you imagine what is looks like.) and sits on the bed thinking, _"How did I know she was the grim reaper?"_

There was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" she asks. "Kurama. May I come in?" "Sure." The door opens and Kurama comes in. "Koenma wants to see us," he says. "Ok then." She gets off the bed and follows him to Koenma's office.

When they enter Koenma's office he says, "Finally. Take a seat." They sit down, but Hiei just leans against the wall. "Well they are back." He says. "Who is back?" she asks. "The snake dragon gang."

"The person they are after is gone. Why will they still be going after us?" asks Hiei. "Well, that's what we need to find out," answers Koenma.

A huge screen pulls down behind them and they turn around to face it. A picture of a snake and dragon wrapped around each other appeared on the screen. "Since Alex doesn't know this, I'll say who they are. They are a ruthless and dangerous human gang that looks to take over the world. Everyone of the gang has this tattoo on his right shoulder. It's an all male gang." For some reason, the tattoo looks familiar to Alex, but she didn't know why.

"Now then, to the matter at hand, they had gained a new leader. His whereabouts and who he is, is unknown. Until we get more clues about where he is, you five must keep a lookout for these guys, before they do any damage."

"So, you have no clue whatsoever of who or where this guy is?"

"Well…." Koenma had an anime sweat drop. "No of course not! Come back later!" He yells before kicking them out and the doors shutting behind them.


	6. Chapter 5: Suspicions and a Strange Girl

**Chapter 5: Suspicions and a Strange Girl**

Everyone, Yuskae, Kwabara, Kurama, Hiei and Alex, was standing outside the door wondering what to do. "Uh, so now what?" asked Alex. "Actually, I need to go home," She says looking at her watch. "Bye." She walks off then stops before looking back at the guys. "Can someone show me where the exit is?"

"I'll show you," Kurama offers. "Thanks," Alex says happily as she smiles at him. Kurama and Alex walk down the hallway and to the portal in silence until they got to the front door of her house. "Thanks Kurama. I'll see you and the others at school Monday. Bye." She smiles again before going inside and locking the door behind her. As Alex hears Kurama's footsteps fade away, she throws away the note she left for her parents since they did not come home yet and went back upstairs to her room like nothing happened.

Monday morning at school Alex wandered around the school looking for her friends. She finds a friend named Jana, who was working on some homework, and sits down on the bench next to her. "Hey Jana."

"Hey Alex. How have you been?"

"Good. Have you seen the four boys we met last week this morning?"

"No. Why?"

"Because, I can't find them."

"Oh." The bell rings saying school is starting. "See you at lunch," says Alex before running off to first period. It was just a normal school morning until 4th period, before lunch. There is a new, male and buffed teacher. "_When did we get a new teacher?" _Thought Alex when class started. She didn't like this guy when she first saw him, the whole class period told her why they didn't like him ether. She was soooo happy when the period ended and ran out the door to lunch. But on her way out, at the corner of her eye, she saw some tattoo poking out from under the teacher's short sleeved shirt. It was a tail of some reptile.

At the lunch table it was just Kathern, Jana and Alex today eating lunch. Still, no sign of the four boys. _"I wonder where they are?" _she thought. _"I'm probly just assuming things with that guy. Still…" _

"Hey Alex, you okay?" Jana asks, interrupting Alex's thoughts. "Huh? Yea. It's just I got a new teacher for 4th period. I already hate him."

"Really? That sucks."

"There is something else bugging you Alex," says Kathren, knowingly.

"Oh, I'm just wondering where the four new boys are. That's all." Alex finished lunch when the bell rings. "See you two later," She says before leaving to her classroom. After school Alex rode the bus home then to where the boys live to find them not home. She was about to leave when they appeared through a portal. Though Kurama was carrying a red headed girl with tattered clothes and black angel wings. "Guys, where have you been? And, who is that?!" Alex asks, pointing at the red head. "This is Sage," Kurama responds.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am sooooooo sorry this took so long. The website wouldn't let me upload this for some reason. Hope you guys like it. throws a party.


	7. Chapter 6: Memories Lost

**glares at internet**

I'm having problems with it so trying to get this chapter up and fixed is a pain right now...

Anyway, I hope this makes up somewhat for how long it took. This is my longest chapter yet So, enjoy and please, please, please review. If you don't, I might lose motivation for this story, or at least to update it here.

**  
Chapter 6: Memories Lost**

An hour later, after Kurama brought Sage to a room where she can rest and came back, Alex stood up from the chair she was sitting in and asked, "Where were you guys? Why weren't you at school? Who is that girl and what happened?!"

"Hey you don't need to freak out," says Yusuke. "Yeah," says Kuwabara. "Well it would be nice to know what happened anyway," Alex retorted. "Her name is Sage and during out mission we found her," Kurama says calmly. "What was the mission?" Alex asks. "It ended in failure but it was a search for the Snake Dragon gang headquarters."

"They have more than one headquarters…" Alex mutters. "What?" Kuwabara asks. "Nothing." _'Yeah, why did I say that?'_

"This would easier if she was here," Kuwabara says. Hiei glares at him from his perch at the window before leaving the room. _'What's his problem?' _

"What's shorty's problem?" Kuwabara asks stupidly, unknowingly echoing Alex's thoughts. Yusuke hits him on the head muttering, "Baka."

"Who is this she Kuwabara?" Alex asks, curious. Hiei, who was back, glares at the two of them, at Kuwabara as to say, 'Don't say anything,' and at Alex as to say, 'None of your business.' Kurama, sensing tension in the air, changes the subject by saying, "Alex, our new mission is to find out why Sage was there and what happened to her. Right now she is resting. When she wakes up, you are going to help us question her a bit."

"But when she wakes up, wouldn't she want to know where she is first?" Alex asks. "Yes, we'll answer those questions."

"Come on, lets see if she is awake yet," Yusuke says before the all go to the room Sage is in.

Meanwhile before the others came to her room, Sage wakes up in slight pain. Slowly she sits up, wincing, and finds herself wrapped in bandages. Her wings were gone, just put away, and she can't remember a thing. _'Where am I? Who am I?'_ she thought. She didn't want to stay there; something was making her want to leave but couldn't figure out what it was. Just as she tries to get out of the bed the others come into the room. _'Perfect timing, she is awake.'_ Alex thought when she sees Sage sitting up in the bed. Sage looks at the five, not knowing if she knew them or not so she decided to be a little friendly. Half smiling she stated the easiest word ever, "Hey."

"Hi," Alex responds with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Apparently alive," Sage tried to joke, "I think I have suffered from memory loss cause I can't remember anything…" she went on, figuring they didn't know, "So if I knew any of you, I've forgotten," she ends, surprisingly calm over the idea, unlike most people would be in her situation. "As far as we know, you didn't know us before," Kurama tells her. "I'm Alex, and as far as I know, you're name is Sage," Alex introduces while walking over. "Their names are Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and…" she pointed at the person with the respected name, "that's… where's Hiei?" Alex asks the others, seeing Hiei isn't there anymore. He left moments before figuring he was not needed.

Sage slowly moves to sit up a little more comfortably careful not to pull any stitches. Nothing painful happened so she crossed her legs underneath her, dwelling on her name before nodding a little in approval. "Which one of you brought me here?" Alex decides to ponder on where Hiei went late as the sound of Sage's voice before turning her head to face her. Kurama answers Sage by saying, "I did. Are you comfortable?" Sage nods slightly again when Yusuke asks, "Do you remember anything at all?"

"Pain… then nothing," was her answer. _'Wish I could help her...' _Alex thought, _'Well, I can heal her.'_ At that thought she looks at Kurama and asks, "Kurama, this may be a stupid question but am I allowed to heal her?"

"If you can, yes," he answers with a soft smile. Getting the ok, Alex looks back at Sage and asks, "Where are you hurt?"

"Everywhere, whoever did this to me was very good at giving out pain." _'But I'd be grateful to get out of this place… I need to figure out what happened…It's important for some reason.' _Sage thought, getting a distant look in her eyes. Alex nods, not noticing the distant look Sage had. Her hands glow a slight yellow as she used her light powers to heal whatever wounds she could find on Sage. Once done Sage gets out of bed ignoring how tired she felt. "Thanks," she told Alex. She wanted to find what had happened, who she was and why she ended up here. "Hey wait a minute! You shouldn't be out of bed!" Kuwabara says. "Tell me what happened?" Sage demands. "Not until you rest first," Alex responds knowing that even though she healed her Sage still wouldn't have her energy. "If you're not going to tell me, get out of my way," Sage warns getting the wrong impression, her green eyes almost flashed in her anger and the lights flickered slightly.

Just then, two nurses come into the room and say, "Oh no miss! You should be in bed!" as they heads towards her. Suddenly the lights turn off momentarily and when they turned back on…


	8. Author's Note READ IT!

Author's Note

Due to the fact that I again have writer's block for this story, and is in this National Writeing Month contest, there won't be a chapter for this story this month.

Sorry for those who reads this story.

Another note I am probably going to revise this story. Like making chapters longer and combining chapters.

But my desire to update this story more often is diminishing. I'll update it every once it a while anyway cause I like it but if you guys and girls want more updates, guess what?

REVIEW!!!!!

I want reviews of almost any kind at this point. (except flames and things like 'This is not a fanfiction'. Those can just die.)

Even just a review like, 'I like your story' would work! It will at least tell me you want to read more.

Thanks fore reading this and hope you all have a Happy Thanksgiving.


End file.
